


cause you get lighter (the more it gets dark)

by captainswanship



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, fix it fic s8, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: braime





	cause you get lighter (the more it gets dark)

jaime climbs to the tallest tower of the red keep, pushes cersei out a window, and rides back to winterfell and lives happily ever after with brienne of tarth.


End file.
